


Three empty words

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Hate Sex, M/M, Omegaverse, The only saving grace is booseoksoon!triplets, Trouble In Paradise, married!jeongcheol, parents!jeongcheol, possible gyuhan, possible infidelity, still choosing between cheolsoo or cheolhao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: We dont know who’s wrong or right and we dont even care to fight.-10 years of marriage, 3 kids after. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are at their endpoint.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 112





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, another multichap i dont know when to finish. Tyvm.

Once upon a time, Jeonghan thought they had it all.

He married the love of his life, they were blessed with three beautiful children and he’s a respected omega.

Everything was perfect.

But somehow, along the way, pieces fell and now...

The arm draped around his hips feel heavy— so suffocating. Like it was there out of habit.

He eyes the clock on the bedside table, willing it to sound the alarm already.

And when it did, he quickly slipped from his husband’s hold and away—- just away from him.

This is what’s left of them..

-

Seungcheol pulls out with a grunt and rolls over to his side. Almost immediately, Jeonghan turns to face the other way, curling as he brings the blanket to cover his naked body.

“Are you going to sleep?” Seungcheol asks, eyes fixed on the smooth skin on Jeonghan’s back. He wants to touch it, draw lazy circles on it. He just wants to feel Jeonghan.

He’s so close yet so far away.

But Jeonghan doesnt even reply, and instead turns off the lamp on his side.

Seungcheol drapes an arm over his face.

This is what’s left of them now..

-

“But appa you can’t come in, Hansol will see you!” Seungkwan’s lips were sharp Jeonghan thought it would poke him. One month into 2nd grade and already, his youngest feels like he doesnt need appa’s help.

“Who is this Hansol anyway?” Jeonghan asks, suppressing a giggle.

“He’s Kwannie boyfwiend.” Soonyoung tells on his brother and Seungkwan looked like he wanted to smack him dead on the face (which he might do later anyway). Noticing his middle child is unusually quiet, he turns to Seokmin. “Honey, you alright?” Seokmin had his worried eyes. “They’re going to make me sing again, appa. They always ask me to sing.”

“Because you’re very good at singing, Seok, that’s why. Why are you worried baby?”

Seokmin just shakes his head. Jeonghan brings him in for a hug. “You’re the best singer out there, my love. Don’t worry about it. And if you don’t feel like doing it, you can always tell teacher no, okay?”

“But appa! I’m a good singer too!” Seungkwan butted in. Jeonghan poked him on the cheeks, “of course you are, baby! You all are amazing talented babies and appa is very proud of you!” Then he gives them a big hug (and wonder why they’re starting to not fit in his arms) and he tells them “alright! Off you go! I’ll be here to pick you up later!”

“Daddy wont pick us up?” Seungkwan pouted. He likes it when Seungcheol picks them up because that means ice cream session. “Daddy is coming home late tonight, sweetie. But we can still go to the ice cream parlor, sounds good?” Seokmin and Soonyoung threw their fists in the air in celebration but Seungkwan is still pouting. It was difficult to see him like that as they walked away and into their classroom.

He sighs heavily. Now he’s off to lunch with the omega circle.  Fun .

-

Seungcheol massages his temple in hopes of relieving the headache that he knows is coming.

Six months to work on this project and they still ended up delayed. Now the client wants to pull out of the contract and it’s up to him to persuade the other to keep it. He cannot afford to lose another client right now— not with the threat of a protest from the underpaid employees.

He needs to keep his shit together. He needs to make it work.

Or the kids might have to transfer schools and he might have to sell the vacation house.

Just the thought of doing either of those two makes his veins twist in pain. Jeonghan will have his head if he even talks about it.

So for now, find a way.

And pray it works.

-

“Appa appa meat! I want the meat!” Soonyoung says with his grabby fingers. “Yes baby, hold on appa will give it to you.” Jeonghan says as he finishes cutting the meat for Seungkwan.

“Why does Seungkwan have to be first all the time.” Soonyoung grumbles. Jeonghan sends him a look, “That’s not very nice, Soonie.. everyone will have their turn.” And because Seungkwan needs some special attention right now since he still looks upset even after they went to his favorite ice cream shop.

“Why is daddy not here yet?” Seokmin asks as he holds his utensils and waits for his turn patiently.

“Daddy’s still in the office, sweetie. I dont think—“ and as if on cue, the main door opens and Seungcheol emerges.

Three cries of “Daddyyyyyyy!!!!!” Were heard simultaneously and Seungcheol drops to his knees to hug his boys— trying to ignore Jeonghan’s bitter scent lingering in the air.

“Daddy you were supposed to pick us up today!” Seungkwan whined. Seungcheol kisses Seungkwan’s cheek and mumbles an apology. He meets Jeonghan’s eyes as he got up and led the kids back to the table. He holds Jeonghan’s hip and brings him close to kiss his head. “Hi baby.” Jeonghan leaves to get a plate for him— no “hi babe how was your day?” Like he used to years ago.

Seungcheol loosen up his tie, opening the first three buttons of his dress shirt and takes a seat beside Seokmin. “How’s your day boys?”

“Oh oh oh daddy daddy!!!”

“I scored perfect in math test!!!”

“Daddy i ate my classmate’s lunch!!”

Chaotic as they may be, they are Seungcheol’s pride and joy. So he listens attentively while Jeonghan eats in silence.

The dinner finished with Seungcheol barely eating anything because he had to make up for missing their ice cream session today. He gives the triplets their nightly warm baths while Jeonghan tucks them to bed.

Seungcheol in the mean time goes for a quick shower. When he comes out of the bathroom, Jeonghan is on his spot in their bed. “You know you havent spoken to me at all since i got home.”

“I did.” He says without even sparing a glance towards his husband.

“Not properly.” Seungcheol walks to Jeonghan’s side and takes the book from his hands. “What’s wrong Jeonghan? You know i can smell you.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Seungcheol. I just dont feel like talking.” Jeonghan was just about to get under the covers when Seungcheol held his face. Their eyes met— properly, for the first time that night. And looking at Jeonghan like this.. the alpha craves to connect with his omega— to know what’s on his mind, to feel even the littlest of their bond.

Surprisingly, Jeonghan lets him. He doesnt move away (like he often does recently) and Seungcheol feels a slight relief.

“Baby i miss you..” Seungcheol whispers as he leans closer, their lips almost touching.

Seungcheol puts his hand on Jeonghan’s exposed leg, caressing it— light tender squeezes and nails softly digging on the smooth flesh. Jeonghan sighs against his lips and snakes a hand onto his arm.

Just having his hand there sent heat straight to Seungcheol’s groin. It felt like forever since Jeonghan had sincerely touched him.

Seungcheol draws up higher on Jeonghan’s inner thigh, wanting to take some extra time into caring for his husband but Jeonghan stops him and instead kneels on the bed, strips off his nightwear and offers his back to Seungcheol— his ass up in the air and face pressed against the sheets.

Seungcheol takes off the towel wrapped around his waist, erection proudly standing between his thighs. He climbs to the bed and touches Jeonghan’s back. “Han, i want to see you.” He says gently.

“No. Let’s do it like this.” Came Jeonghan’s muffled voice.

“Jeonghan, please baby, i want to see your face. To kiss you. please baby look at me.” But Jeonghan still wouldnt budge.

“Then let’s not do it at all.” Seungcheol snaps. “What’s your problem? Cant even look at me now? Jesus Jeonghan i’ve had a long day, why is it so hard to not fight me for once!” There goes the mood and Seungcheol’s hopes of an intimate night with his husband.

“You’re not the only one who’s tired.” Jeonghan sits up and puts on his clothes.

“I’m not invalidating you i’m just saying—“

“Seungcheol just— just stop, okay? I cant do this right now. I just want to sleep.”

“No! We’re going to talk. Why are you dismissing me all the time? Why do you smell like  that everytime i’m around? What do you need me to do, Jeonghan? Tell me!”

“I dont need you to do anything!”

“Daddy?” Came a knock. It’s Seungkwan.

Seungcheol curses.

Jeonghan climbs down the bed but Seungcheol stops him. “I’ll do it. He’s upset i didnt pick them up earlier.”

He grabs a pajama from the dresser and puts it on. “Kwannie i’ll be out in a sec!” But before he opens the door, he turns to Jeonghan and says “i want you to need me, Hannie. I  need you to need me.. because if you don’t, then what else am i here for?”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious i love angst?

People say they are lucky.

People said they’re meant to be.

That despite their families arranging the marriage, they fell in love with each other naturally.

Seungcheol can still recall seeing Jeonghan the first time as if it was yesterday. There has always been an intimidating aura around him— being a dominant omega and all. He’s confident, spontaneous, a person that says things as it is. He’s very wise, humorous and pretty unnerving.

Seungcheol recalls stuttering the first time they talked. Jeonghan had him blushing (something that rarely happens), had him on his toes the entire time.

But he is also very kind, considerate— very loving. He likes taking care of the people he holds close to his heart.

Seungcheol fell in love right away.

And although it took a while before Seungcheol was able to convince him to want to start a family, Jeonghan was a natural when it came to the triplets.

Of course they were overwhelmed. _Triplets_! Who wouldn’t?

But Jeonghan remained calm. He worked so hard on rearing the children. He would religiously wake up every four hours to feed them alternately, wash their clothes even though they can easily hire a help. Jeonghan wanted to do it all. He wanted to be the best father.

He is.

And Seungcheol is still at awe for him.

He wanted to be at least half the parent Jeonghan is. But obligations— responsibilities keep him off it. He’d be stuck in between papers and contracts when all he really wants to do is be at home with his family. To play with his boys and to have sweet uninterrupted time with his omega.

But the business isn’t doing well and he has to pull through for the sake of maintaining their lifestyle and to not tarnish both their family names. Seungcheol hated the pressure— despised how everything revolved around money when it should be about family and quality time together.

He wants to tell Jeonghan. He wants to rant, wants to let it all out. He wants to cry and tell him he’s doing his very best for all of them, that he doesn’t want to be stuck in the office but he has to. Given he’s an alpha, they’re often portrayed strong and dependable and fierce.. But he’s human too.

He has bad days. He’s got some dark places. And sometimes all he really wants is to be held by his omega and tell him he’s doing okay. That his best is enough. That he’ll love him regardless.

Seungcheol lets out a bitter laugh.

Jeonghan doesn’t even tell him he loves him nowadays. He doesn’t even try to say it. He just hums or nods or does something else but never really says it.

Seungcheol glances at the clock beside him. 6am. He hasn’t slept at all has he?

Well, too late to try and get some shut eye now.

So he stands up, quietly walks out of the room and down to the kitchen to prepare some food for the boys.

He readies their cereals first— frosted flakes for Soonyoung, fruity loops for Seokmin and Honey stars for Seungkwan (who claims he’s the bestest boy ever and deserves stars in all he does). Then he makes himself and Jeonghan some breakfast in hopes that they would start the day on good footing for once.

Next are the boys lunchboxes. He cooks meat and scoops cupful of rice. He doesn’t forget to add the milk boxes and fruits— “balanced diet daddy!” He smiles to himself as Seokmin’s voice rings in his ears.

Once done, he goes up to the boys’ bedrooms and wakes them up. He would start with Soonyoung (who doesn’t need help bathing anymore because he’s a big boy) then Seokmin (who doesn’t need help too but still stay there and look at him clean himself anyway) and finally Seungkwan who needs extra time waking up because God forbid he needs 10-12 full hours of sleep (apparently, this boy classmate Hansol told him this and he’s been doing it religiously ever since).

With the kids all clean and dressed up, they head downstairs to have breakfast.

“Is appa still asleep?” Seokmin asks.

“Yes buddy, he is. We’ll let appa rest a little more today, okay?”

But as if on cue, footsteps on the stairs meant Jeonghan is up. He stares at the 4 men (okay, 1 man, 3 boys) by the kitchen counter as he rubs on his still sleepy eyes.

“Morning appa!!” The boys greeted in unison.

Jeonghan slowly approached the kitchen, eyeing the lunchboxes and two extra plates for breakfast. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I wanted to have an early bonding with the boys. And it’s been long since i’ve cooked for everyone.” He hovers an arm around Jeonghan’s waist, testing if the latter will refuse his touch. But Jeonghan leans on him so he takes that as an invitation.

He even got to kiss him on the head this time and oh how his mate smells good. He missed this. Jeonghan’s relaxed pheromones linger in the air.

When Jeonghan finished eating, he volunteered to take the kids to school while Seungcheol gets ready for work. After he finished showering, he sees Jeonghan back (school is only a few blocks away) and seated on the couch.

“That was nice.” Jeonghan tells him. “You, cooking for us. It was nice.”

Seungcheol walks up to him and gives him a kiss on the forehead “I plan to do it regularly.” And just as when he’s about to pull away, Jeonghan holds his nape and pressed their lips together. Seungcheol, although taken aback by Jeonghan’s sudden change of treatment towards him, welcomes the kiss and deepens it.

Jeonghan breaks away to say “Do you think it’s okay to come to work late today?” He whispers as he licks Seungcheol’s bottom lip and gives it a playful bite. His wondering hands go from the alpha’s chest, grazing on his nipple down to his taut stomach and finally to where the towel is wrapped around. He gives it a pull and Seungcheol is naked in front of him with his erection right by his face.

Jeonghan doesn’t touch it, instead nuzzles his face on it— breathing Seungcheol’s scent. Then he gives it one long lick from base to tip and finally enclosing his hot cavern around his head. Seungcheol tries to hold back the build up in his groin but _fuck_ — Jeonghan’s mouth on him feels amazing as ever.

Seungcheol pulls him up and turns him around. He parts Jeonghan’s ass cheeks and dove his tongue right in. A low throaty moan escaped Jeonghan’s beautiful lips. He teases Jeonghan’s entrance, prodding and circling and flicking— all while pumping him leisurely. “Fuck!” Jeonghan gasps.

_Fuck_ , indeed. He’s so hard he thinks he’ll come without stimulation. Just seeing Jeonghan surrendering to him like this again seems enough to get him to release. Jeonghan squealed when he suddenly turned him around again and carried him up to the dining table. Then he saw Jeonghan smile in a way he hasn’t for the longest time and then he realized— this is it. _This_ is what Jeonghan wants. Spontaneity, fun— not plain old bedroom sex.

_Fuck_ work. He’d rather be balls-deep in his husband than stuck in his office right now. So he takes his sweet time fucking the daylights out of Jeonghan— something he hasn’t done in what feels like a lifetime.

When they finished, Jeonghan is either too satisfied or too exhausted to form any coherent words. So Seungcheol just gives him a lingering kiss before he heads to work. .

-

A week later

From: Jeonghan

Seungkwan’s game is later this afternoon, make sure to be on time.

To Jeonghan

I’ll be there baby.

-

It’s not working out, it’s not working out.

Seungcheol wants to bang his head hard on the table.

He will loose this client. He’s sure of it now.

He will loose this project and at least half of the people working for him because where else will he get money to pay them off? He could sell the vacation home, but that would risk Jeonghan getting mad at him again and he can’t. Not now. Jeonghan had just started opening up to him again and he can’t afford to do another mistake because that might trigger Jeonghan’s grumpy attitude again.

_Maybe I can ask Jihoon for some help._

Yes, why not? Trusty Jihoon always to the rescue.

He fishes his mobile phone from his pocket and immediately freezes.

10 missed calls from Jeonghan.

20 messages from Jeonghan with the most recent one saying: “Seungcheol where the fuck are you?”

Seungcheol, in his state of panic, finally recalls why. Seungkwan’s game.

_Fuck_!

He sends a quick message to Jeonghan to let him know he’s on his way and that he’s very _very_ sorry.

-

Seungcheol sees disappointment— even resentment in his mate’s eyes the moment their gazes met and he feels like shrinking. Just like that, all his efforts from the past week were shoved out the window and Jeonghan will only see him for the mistake he did. But he takes his seat anyway and finds his son on the field. Even with the hurt feeling making his chest constrict, he finds it in him to suck it up and cheer loudly for his son. Seungkwan’s eyes found him and immediately lights up and he moves to score his first goal. Seungcheol stood up in celebration, temporarily forgetting everything else because his son needs him to be okay.

At least his sons need him.

-

As expected, Jeonghan is already set on their bed when he came in their bedroom. Seungcheol takes off his shirt and slides in under the blanket, eyes fixed on Jeonghan’s back.

One mistake and he gets acquainted with his back again.

But he takes the courage to reach out., carefully— slowly, as if scared to touch his mate. He doesn’t even know when he started feeling scared— scared to be rejected. Scared to be hurt. He thought he was over it now. He thought that finally, the tension between them is over.

But he’s back to square one.

He feels Jeonghan flinch from his slightest touch. Shoulder’s square, back muscles tensed. And although it hurts— it kills him that his husband, the man he loves the most, jumps at the feel of his touch,, he swallows the lump forming in his throat and caresses his back. “Hannie..” he breathes.

“Hannie i’m sorry about today.. I lost track of time..” then he presses his palm flat on his husband’s back, sliding down to his waist, hoping he could hook it there and bring him in for an embrace. “Would you hold me, baby? We don’t— we don’t have to do anything I just… I just want you to hold me, please?”

_I just want to cry._

He just wants comfort.

But Jeonghan dismissed him and said “Go to sleep Seungcheol.”

-

“I don’t know what’s happening, Ji. It’s like one minute he’s hot the next he’s cold. We were okay for a week but after the let down on Seungkwan’s game he’s back to ignoring me. I don’t know what to do, man. I don’t even want to go home to my own house.”

Jihoon taps him on the shoulder. “Maybe you and Jeonghan are just going through a phase. Give it some time, Cheol. Give him some space too.”

“But that’s all he has lately! Space! Lots of it! He sleeps on his side of the bed as if he’s scared of our bodies touching. I— I don’t know anymore, Ji. I feel like I don’t know him anymore.” He downs another glass of his white russian. “I wish he would see past my shortcomings. I wish he would see me.”

Seungcheol continued to pour it out until Jihoon said he had to go. Seungcheol opted to stay. Maybe he’d go home once Jeonghan is asleep.

“Another one please!” He puts down his glass but instead of the low, rough voice the bartender had earlier, he heard a calm, almost soothing voice coupled with a distinct vanilla scent. An omega.

“You look quite drunk, sir. I suggest you have some wine instead?”

“I don’t drink wine.” Seungcheol eyes him.

“Why don’t I give you a sample and let’s see if you still feel the same after?” Although reluctant, Seungcheol agrees.

The bartender— or whoever this is— took something from the display behind him and poured it on a wine glass. “This is one of my favorite wine. It’s sweet, but not too sweet. It’s rich and decadent and very indulging.” The man puts the glass in front of him. “I didn’t mean to evesdrop but you were kind of loud so I heard a little of your conversation with your friend. You sounded like you needed a bottle of wine instead of hard liquor.”

“I haven’t seen you here before.” Seungcheol says. “I’m a regular here and I havent seen you before.”

“Ahh.” The other smiles “that’s because I usually work behind the scenes. I own this bar.”

“Oh. Wow!” Seungcheol is impressed. The other looked too young to be an owner of an esteemed bar. “Well uh— sorry I was loud. I’m just a little—“

“Worked up?”

Seungcheol nodded.

“I know it’s about preference but Alcohol actually makes people aggressive. Wine, on the other hand— sedates you and puts your body and mind at ease. It helps calm you and slows down your thoughts so it doesn’t overwhelm you.”

“I’m not usually this troubled, you know.”

“But you are right now.”

Seungcheol shrugs and takes a sip. _Okay, not bad._

“Do you want to talk about it?” He was surprised when the other man asked him this.

“I think you heard most of it. And i’ll probably get over it soon. I have to anyway. Since i’m the alpha of the family and all.”

“But being as alpha doesn’t always mean you’re the strongest. Or the most able .You don’t always have to be put together. It’s alright to show people you struggle, that you need something from them too rather than them needing you all the time.”

Seungcheol notes there’s something about this man. Or maybe it’s the wine. But there’s something— and he cant quite point it out but it’s like he’s being drawn into him. That even with this short conversation they had, he was calmed.

Okay but maybe it _is_ the wine.

“Anyway, I hope tomorrow is a better day for you. I have to get going now..”

“Wait! Uh— Can I have a name?”

The other man smiles. “Minghao.”

_Minghao_.

Seungcheol ended up ordering a bottle of _that_ wine. Just in case.

He walks back to his car and sobers up on the driver’s seat.

He can still smell him.

Jeonghan used to smell that sweet.

But most of all,

Someone listened to him. Someone paid attention to him. Someone was interested to know how his day went. Someone acknowledged his struggle.

Someone validated him.

Seungcheol heaves a deep breath.

For a while it felt good.

It hasn’t felt good in a while.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about cheolhao? 
> 
> Jeonghan centric on the next chapter! 
> 
> As always, comments give me life. ❤️


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Jeonghan wants more.

He wants something.

Something else.

Something more.

Seungcheol is the love of his life. That was a no-brainer. Seungcheol flashed him a smile and he was breathless. He knew he had to see that smile every waking day for him to survive this cruel world. So when they got married he knew for sure he wouldn’t need anything else. 

Seungcheol is his.

Nothing else mattered.

He thought life couldn’t get any better, but the triplets came and suddenly his heart was filled to the brim. Happiness is overflowing.

But maybe they were right. Too much happiness can kill.

He didn’t know how to describe it. He didn’t know exactly what he was feeling.

Was it boredom? Was it discontent? Was it exhaustion?

Was it hatred?

He doesn’t remember how it started— or when it did. But one day he woke up, looked at himself in the mirror and said, “This isn’t me anymore.”

He used to do a lot. He excelled in so many things. He was excellent. Smart, cunning and with infinite potential. The only thing he hated about himself was that he turned out to be an omega.

And while yes, he is more than what all the other omegas could ever be, he is _still_ an omega. And omegas are often expected to do one thing and one thing only: be an alpha’s shadow.

He totally despised the idea of being inferior to someone especially when all his life he grew up with assertive people (his family is an all alpha) but Seungcheol came and he fell head over heels for him and he forgot that it even mattered.

At first he was hesitant about having children. He knew it will all the more change his lifestyle. He knew having children will definitely tie him down. Seungcheol said he’s willing to wait but he saw how much his husband love kids. He saw in his eyes he’s yearning for his own. So he finally gave in.

Seeing the joy in his husband’s eyes, he calmed his heart and said, “Things will be fine.”

And so the triplets came. It wasn’t easy. It shook him to the core when he found out they are soon to be parents not just to one baby but three! Jeonghan felt the world spin around him the moment he heard that.

He wasn’t even sure he can be a good father to one child— all the more three!

He knew Seungcheol was worried about him. He entered a depressed state to the point that at 4 months he was forced to be on bed rest because his pregnancy is so sensitive and high risk. His alpha took long breaks at work. Seungcheol supported him all throughout.

His depression subsided when he finally felt the triplets move. It was a weird feeling— the way they turned and poked at him— it was somehow a mixture of tickling pain. Baby A, Soonyoung, was the most hyper one. He would twist and turn and move around all the time. Baby B is a little calm— but turned out to be the noisiest of the bunch, but baby C worried them. He was rather smaller than the two babies and there was a small hole in his heart. They were very wary about it but the doctor assured them they will take care of it once Baby C is out. Jeonghan only needed to worry about taking care of himself for the triplets and he took it seriously.

During his 6th month, he had to sleep while slightly sitting up. He couldn’t lay down fully because the babies were pressing up on his lungs and lying sideways meant the boys were being forced to squeeze in together more than they already are.

Fortunately, he was able to carry close to full term. Their babies did not need to be put in incubators because they all turned out healthy— even Seungkwan. He’s a little smaller than his brothers but healthy nonetheless!

But what Jeonghan couldn’t forget was how Seungcheol cried when the boys were born. He couldn’t stop crying that the nurses and doctors all thought he was adorable. Jeonghan felt so fulfilled. He has given his alpha the best gift he could ever have: three healthy sons.

The triplets changed him. They became his life. Jeonghan forgot all about his ambitions.

Until now.

-

(6 months ago)

“Cheollie?”

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking..” Jeonghan rolled to his side and settled his hand on the alpha’s chest. “I was thinking of taking up a position in the office.”

Seungcheol shot him a look of disbelief. “Hannie..” his tone sounded… off.

“What?” Jeonghan frowned. “Am I not allowed to? My family still owns part of that company although we merged.”

“I’m not saying you don’t own it. It’s just that… Hannie we have three kids. Who’s going to look after them if you’ll be going to work too?”

Jeonghan hates it. He hates that he’s expected to stay home and be a house husband. He does love it all the same, loves spending all day with the triplets wrapped around his every limb, loves to wait for Seungcheol to come home hoping at least he’s not tired enough to tell him about his day, but after some time it made him lonely. He knew in himself he was much more than this. It took him a lot of courage to actually bring up the topic to his husband only to be denied right out. It didn’t feel right.

Something has got to change.

So he did.

-

Omega lunches are his least favorite thing to do every week and yet despite of his unfondness, he has no choice but attend— well because he’s the president. So he takes one deep breath before he enters their reserved hall.

“Oh Jeonghan, you’re here.” Minki, the previous year’s president and one of the few he actually likes, stands up to greet him.

“Sorry, got stuck in traffic.” He takes his seat and scans around. “Good to see you everyone.”

“Are you alright, Jeonghannie-hyung?” Jeonghan was alrwady cursing internally when he heard that voice. This bitch Hyunjin… “You’re not looking too fresh today. Is something the matter?”

Jeonghan takes another deep breath and forces a smile. “I’m alright, thank you for your concern. Im sure you’d understand it’s because I have three not so little hyper kids at home to look after so I have my bad days.”

“Ahh, Jeonghan, you’re working too hard.” Minki pats him on the shoulder.

“Nah, i’m mostly home, but really the kids they—“

“Yeah, it’s not like Jeonghannie hyung does so much, right?” Jeonghan shoots him a sharp glance. Even the way he calls him Jeonghannie-hyung irks him. He’s seeing red and he doesn’t have that much patience with him today (thanks to Seungkwan and Seokmin fighting over a chocolate drink that ended up spilling on the floor and the huge carpet on the living room. He would have thrown a fit but small voices saying “sorry appa. We didn’t mean to.” Coupled with tight leg hugs alleviated his soaring temper) so he’s praying to the Gods Hyunjin doesn’t push his buttons too hard today.

“By the way hyung, I heard from my husband that the biggest investor in your husband’s company just pulled out? That must be so stressful on him..” Jeonghan’s ears perked up. What? But he keeps a cool façade and dismisses the topic by saying, “I’m sure he’s wrong. They just signed a contract and Seungcheol is flying to Japan next week to oversee the project there.” Or at least that’s what Seungcheol told him. Jeonghan prays it’s the truth.

“Enough about business! That’s for our husbands to worry! Why don’t we start discussing our main agenda for today? It’s our annual soiree in a few weeks!” Minki changed the subject and that got the other omegas to cheer. “As per tradition, this year it will be held in your house, Jeonghan.”

He nods, already despising the thought of letting in these people in their home. But to his misfortune, there is no way around it— or against it.

He should probably remind Seungcheol about this.

The lunch ended—finally and it’s just him and Minki left. “I hope that Hyunjin does something bad enough to have him kicked out of this club because one more from him and ughhh!!” Minki made a gesture of choking someone to which Jeonghan laughed. “They’re a match made in heaven. Seungcheol told me his husband’s the most cocky man he’s ever met and Seungcheol meets a lot of cocky men.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Minki crosses his arms over his chest. “But, are you really okay? You look like you need a month’s worth of sleep.”

Jeonghan chuckles, “I look that bad huh?”

“No, not bad, it’s just— you look different and I cant quite tell wht exactly changed. That’s why im worried too. You know i’m always here if you need someone to talk to, right? “

“I know, hyung. And im happy because honestly, if you’re not in this club I would have long flaked. You know how I hate these meetings. I have no idea how you endured this for two years.”

“It’s a hassle but one with benefits.” Minki wriggles his eyebrows at him and Jeonghan knows exactly what he meant. The connections that come with this position is extremely useful. “But hey, I know you’re not particularly fond of it but maybe you can use some relaxation. There’s this spa I go to, not the one the other omegas go to don’t worry, and it’s pretty nice. I can refer you to my masseur. He’s pretty good with his hands.” Minki winked at him at that and Jeonghan threw a napkin at him with the older omega’s laugh filling the quiet room.

After the lunch appointment, Jeonghan heads home. He still has three hours until he has to pick up the boys so there’s time to lounge around.

He lets the water run on the tub then lights up the peppermint candle he has by the sink counter. He slips off his satin top, places it on the laundry and seeing Seungcheol’s shirt on the floor. He bends to pick it up and immediately, the smell of his husband fills his nose. He brings it close to his face, sniffing— he becomes light headed because really, he hasn’t smelled Seungcheol in a while. He’s a mixture of musk and mint, strong and powerful and overwhelming. Jeonghan loves his smell— loves how it drives him crazy (or at least used to) and makes him heady and wanton. He starts rubbing himself over his slacks.

God, look at him, getting off from his husband’s shirt.

Pathetic.

He decided bath can wait. His cock cant.

So he heads to the bed, takes the lube bottle from inside the nightstand drawer and gets on with his business because maybe— maybe he does need to relax. But probably not in the spa.

He was so into it. Touching himself, feeling his body— all while smelling Seungcheol’s shirt.

God, how he misses his touch.

“You could have called me.” The familiar voice snapped him out of his ecstacy. It’s Seungcheol.

Jeonghan doesn’t move, keeps his fingers inside him while his other hand is wrapped around his cock. “You never have the time.” He replies. Why Seungcheol is here and when exactly he arrived didn’t matter. Seungcheol approaches him,’taking off his tie and almost ripping his dress shirt. “You never let me touch you.” His words crept like blade in Jeonghan’s throat. They held each other’s gazes— intense, needy, dangerous. “Will you let me touch you?” Seungcheol asks, jaw clenched, muscles tensed, hand yearning for the feel of Jeonghan’s skin against his.

“Yes.” Jeonghan’s reply came like a hiss and in a matter of seconds, Seungcheol is above him, attacking his lips, jaw, neck, biting and licking and kissing all over. Jeonghan arches his back because yes— this is the scent he’s craving.

He pushes Seungcheol away and onto the matress, straddling him on the hips. He needs leverage— no, better yet, he needs to be above him in some way— and if that meant literally then so be it.

He didn’t even bother taking off all of Seungcheol’s pants. He just slid it down to his knees along with his boxers and positioned himself above his husband’s length. He brings his hips down, swallowing Seungcheol’s every inch, earning a throaty moan from the alpha. Jeonghan begins rocking his hips in the way he knew Seungcheol liked, throwing his head back because every thrust hits him right in his sweet spot. Seungcheol grips his thighs and then his hips and thrusts sharply once, making him almost stumble. Fuck, Seungcheol knows him too well. Knows all his good places, probably even the bad ones.

“Shit baby you feel so good.” Seungcheol whispers in a rough, low tone that sends shivers down Jeonghan’s spine. And then his moans, some pitch higher followed by low grunts. He doesn’t even have to touch himself because Seungcheol just fucks him so good he comes shuddering on top of his husband.

Seungcheol welcomes him in his arms when he collapses. With them chest to chest like this, Jeonghan feels his mate. He feels the bond. Seungcheol’s erratic heartbeat reminds him of their promise.

“How’s work?”

Seungcheol took some time to reply, Jeonghan thinks it’s probably because he’s still catching his breath. “The usual.”

“Anything bad happened lately?”

“No.”

Jeonghan pulls away and looks him in the eye. “Good.” And honestly, he cant tell. But he lets it go, pulls away and rolls to Seungcheol’s side. “I should probably take a bath. The kids will be home soon.”

Seungcheol sits up. “Take a bath. I’ll pick up the kids. It’s why I went home early anyway.” Then he faces Jeonghan and brushes away a stray lock from his face. “I hope you’ll let me touch you more often.”’and then he presses a kiss on Jeonghan’s thin lips

“I’ll go now.”

“Okay.”

-

“Appa appa I wanna watch Hotel Transylvannia!” Soonyoung.

“No! I want Smurfs!” Seokmin.

“No! We’re watching Cinderella!” Seungkwan.

Jeonghan laughs and drops to his knees so theyre all in the same eye level. “What’s it going to be boys?”

“But Soonie already decided last time! And Kwannie before that! So it’s my turn!” Seokmin argues, earning a chorus of “No!!!” And “But appa—“

“Okay, so are we watching Smurfs or i’m putting on Pororo instead because you guys cant agree on what to watch?”

“No~ not Pororo!!” The boys said in unison. “Okay then we’re watching smurfs.” And Jeonghan goes to select it on the screen.

And what do you know? Despite the disagreement of Seungkwan and Soonyoung, the minute the first song came in, they’re all but taking turns singing. Jeonghan shakes his head in amusement, he’s definitely got some talented and very very dramatic kids.

He didn’t realize it but the next thing he feels is the couch dipping and an arm snaking under his neck. “Cheol?” He cracks one eye open. “You’re dozing off baby.” He tries to straighten himself but the alpha pulls him closer to him and kisses his head. “Rough day?”

Jeonghan hums. “It’s alright. The kids had so much homework to do I think my brain just gave out.” He hears the alpha laugh softly. “They didn’t even notice me come in because they’re busy putting on their show.” Then a sigh. “Our boys are growing up too fast.”

“You tell me. Seok and Soon told me Kwannie has a boyfriend.” Seungcheol looks at him with wide eyes. “What.”

“Yeah, apparently, they’re going strong.”

“Kwannie is getting an earful from me later when I tuck him to bed.” And then they laughed. Something they havent done in a while. When their eyes met they felt something— something heavy and yet at that moment, felt light. “I miss this, Hannie.” And Jeonghan knows exactly what his alpha means. “Yeah, me too.”

He told himself he’ll try to forget Seungcheol’s dismissive attitude about him working again if it means a happier family life at home. If it means a healthier relationship between them.

If it means he can feel their bond again— at least somehow.

-

Seungcheol lied to him.

That, he is sure now.

He just found out that the vacation house has been put on sale. He couldn’t wait until Seungcheol gets back home. He storms to his office. “What’s the meaning of this?” He throws Seungcheol the proof he got from one of the omega members. Seungcheol covers his face with both his palms and with an exasperated sigh, tells his him, “It’s either that or the kids change school.”

Jeonghan couldn’t believe his ears.

“The business is doing bad, Jeonghan. Investors are pulling out left and right because of the accident that happened on one of the sites. I’m doing my best to handle it but—“

“Obviously, you’re not handling it well. When my father hears of this he will—“

“What? Take the company away from me? Don’t you forget my family owns this too.”

“Oh I never forget. Believe me. But maybe it’s time things change because you’re obviously dragging both our families’ names down with your incompetence!”

When Jeonghan realized what he had just said, he saw something in his husband he hadnt seen before. And he thought he knew all emotions Seungcheol was capable of displaying. But this one, this specific one: where his eyes look dead and yet very much alive with pain— this one he hasn’t seen before.

Seungcheol doesn’t say anything and instead steps away from the office.

When Jeonghan got home that night, Seungcheol was nowhere to be found.

And yet, he didn’t bother to check on his husband.

-

He hasn’t seen or heard from his husband in three days— the longest since they got together. Normally, they wouldn’t be able to find it in themselves to ignore each other for that long but this time… this time it’s different. Jeonghan knew he hurt Seungcheol, but the weird thing is he doesn’t even feel sorry about it.

Why would he? Seungcheol lied to him. Seungcheol placed them all in a difficult situation and one that if he hadnt found out soon enough would put them in a tougher one. So no, he’s not sorry.

He rubs his temples before getting out of the car. They ran a 6 hour meeting to somehow try to salvage company losses because of the breach. He hasn’t done anything but read through the stacks of papers the last days because he has to understand where it went wrong.

His father and Seungcheol’s agreed for him to take over for the mean time, hopefully a more permanent position soon. His father didn’t think twice, he knew what he’s capable of and that the only reason why Jeonghan is not running the company in the first place was because he’s a married omega.

As soon as he steps in inside the spa he gets a call from Minki saying he couldn’t make it because of an emergency and to be honest, he doesn’t mind. Maybe this is the peace and quiet he’s looking for and a few hours of that didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“Good day sir, i’m Mingyu and I will be your masseur for today.” Jeonghan didn’t even bother looking at him, he just lay there with a towel covering the small of his back and he mumbles a hello to acknowledge him.

“Does this feel okay?” The touch begins from the middle of his back down to his hips. Jeonghan meant to say yes but instead lets out a low moan to affirm.

He feels oil dripping all over his back next and a series of soft circle motions.

This Mingyu is really really good with his hands. Usually, Jeonghan needs to constantly tell the therapist to not put too much pressure because that will make him end up with a sore body. But Mingyu does it with ease and gentleness that he hasn’t had before.

“Your shoulders are all tensed up, sir. Rough week?”

“You could say that.”

“Would you mind if I loosened you up a bit?” Jeonghan frowns at how suggestive that sounded but maybe that’s just how they term it. “Uh sure.”

Mingyu works wonders.

Not only are his touches calming— his voice too. Jeonghan notes he should sign up to this spa and ask Mingyu to be his personal masseur.

Then he remembers, Seungcheol isnt too fond of that.

But hey, maybe he doesn’t need to find out. He hides things from him, so maybe he should too?

The massage ended faster than he had hoped and he was shocked to see Mingyu for the first time.

He’s young, very handsome with the most beautiful golden skin he’s ever seen. Very tall with a great built. He could have been a model with this kind of visual.

“I hope to see you again soon, sir.” Jeonghan felt chills when Mingyu smiled at him so he looked away and told him he’ll be putting on his clothes.

What even is going on? He’s not the type ti get easily flustered and yet—- Jeonghan shakes his head. This is absurd.

When he gets his stuff after the appointment, he sees a message from Seungcheol.

‘I’m coming home tonight.’

Jeonghan closed his eyes. He wishes he wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nothing was too confusing. I would appreciate feedbacks :)

**Author's Note:**

> I finally gave in and wrote it! It’s just going to hurt more from here on! Happy ending is not guaranteed! 
> 
> Comments, as always, are appreciated. ❤️


End file.
